Getting Over Harry
by BrownEyedBabe06
Summary: Ginny Weasley is persistant to prove to her brothers that she is over The-Boy-Who-Lived and she has come up with a way to show them just that.Pairings: HP/GW and RW/HG
1. Freshly Pickled Toads

**Sadly I don't own anything just the plot. JK Rowling rules!**

**Chapter 1**

**Dear Diary,**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! IF YOU ARE NOT THE OWNER OF THIS DIARY YOU ARE GOING TO BE ASKED TO SET THIS DOWN AND WALK AWAY SLOWLY! IF YOU ARE SOME STUPID DEATHWISHING IDIOT WHO HAS TOTAL DISREGARDED MY WORDS OF WISDOM. THEN LET ME TELL YOU THAT IF YOU DO NOT CLOSE THIS BOOK RIGHT NOW I WILL…**

**a) Bat Boogey you so long that your great great great great great great great grandchildren will feel it.**

**b) Sick Fred and George on you (you should be trembling)**

**c) Both a and b (now you should be curled up in a ball in your closet)**

**Now that that's out of the way I just want to say, diary I have a problem. Yes, Mum has been treating me like a three year old but that's not the real problem. Though I'm telling you no joke she almost held my hand while I was crossing the street today while we were in Hogsmead, she reached out for my hand! Hold on I hear yelling… I'm back… Hermione's been here three days and already Ron has had several bones to pick with her. I think we should invest in some muggle object my father told me about a little while ago, called ear bugs? Though I still don't get why muggles' would come up with something so stupid? I mean why on earth would you put bugs in your ears. I'm sure my father will ask Harry when he arrives…tomorrow. Yes our hazel eyed hero is coming to save me from a boring summer. Ever since Ron told them us one morning at breakfast that Harry was coming Fred and George have been making it their personal mission to remind me of every single stupid thing I've done in front of Harry. The one that they mention the most is the singing poem I gave to Harry for Valentine's Day in my first year, whenever I'm in earshot they start whispering a stanza. If I remember correctly(I'm pretending I don't know it by heart) I used words like 'His eyes are as green as freshly picked toads' and 'Hes really divine I wish he was mine, the hero who conquered the dark lord'. I'm quoting Hermione as well as I can when I say this, I am a poet and I didn't know it. Getting back on topic now. So I have set up a three step process to prove to my brothers that I am infact over my stupid school girl crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived…. **

I sat up on my bed hearing the front door open and the scuttle of chairs on the hardwood floor. I heard the twins call up the stairs 'Hes here!' and I heard the deep voice of my brother Ron say hello to someone downstairs. Finally the day I have been waiting for! Step one of Getting over Harry is about to begin…


	2. Duct tape and naked Snape

_I don't own anything. JK Rowling does. _

**Dear Diary,**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! IF YOU ARE NOT THE OWNER OF THIS BOOK GET OUT IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL BE A PERSONAL GUEST IN YOU NIGHTMARES!I am warning you now diary I am doing something stupid, I am walking down the stairs writing in you as I walk. Now I know what you are thinking Ginny that is such a bad idea and you should put me down right now. But Diary this time you are wrong. Now I know what you are thinking, Ginny how can I be wrong I am the smartest diary around infused with the wisdom of Albus Dumbledore himself. Yes you heard me Albus Dumbledore. Well incase you don't remember Diary, you were a gift from the Headmaster to me after the little Chamber of Secrets thing. He said this was completely safe and no one but me could read it. But now you ask why do I always spend stupid countless moments putting together threats for whoever reads this and isn't me. Why? Well one because it's fun and…well I only have one reason. Now diary shut up you made me get off topic. Okay so Diary your wrong I haven't fallen down the stairs in years, okay fine that's a lie it's at least been a week! Geez you really had to pull teeth to get me to share that didn't you. So like I said I am walking down the steps from my bedroom going down to the kitchen where my stupid brothers are waiting to see me fail. And by fail I mean epically failing. Why do I keep getting off topic? I'll tell you why Diary because every time I go to continue you ask me some stupid question. So Diary I'm going to tell you to SHUT UP! Okay so now that that's out of the way I can finally get to the first step of my mission. Now what you all have been waiting for….drum roll please… okay really no drum roll. Fine I don't care. Really I'm crying on the inside. As you know Diary I am doing a step one process to prove to my stupid brothers that I am finally over my stupid school girl crush on Harry stinkin' Potter. Who I might add is one floor below me in the kitchen. You see I'm kinda standing in the middle of the hallway blocking the way down to the kitchen. But doesn't that tell you how dedicated I am? No. Ginny it doesn't show a thing. Okay so step one: No longer blush in front of the-Boy-Who-Lived. Its gonna be a piece of cake. Ginny you know it's gonna be a challenge… DIARY SHUT UP! *rips a piece of imaginary duct tape and puts it over Diary's mouth* Haha I showed you Diary! Okay…can you please stop cutting me off? Thank you. So my brothers and Harry are down in the kitchen a floor below me and starting...now I am going to continue walking down the stairs. Downstairs I hear Ron say, "The ****Bulgarian QuidditchTeam is the most horrible team ever. Neville and…. Ginny would be able to beat them in Quidditch, and we all know how bad Neville is." Then I couldn't help it I pulled my wand out of my pocket and was about to Bat Boogey him when I remembered that I am not allowed to use magic outside of school. He is wrong Diary, dead wrong; he's comparing me to NEVILLE! Neville Longbottom the kid who would win most likely to fall of his broom before kicking off. Ron compared me to him! He better sleep with his eyes open, I swear once we get back to school I will steal Harry's invisible cloak, follow Ron around all day and Bat Boogey him. Downstairs I hear George say, "The only reason you hate the Bulgarian Quidditch is because the Seeker who's name rhymes with…" "Rictor Rrum asked our very smart bushy haired friend last year to the Christmas Eve Ball. Though what we really want to know is what is taking so long in asking our dear Hermione out, we know…" Fred said finishing George's sentence. "That you aren't the brightest crayon in the bunch but must Hermione do everything?" I can visualize Ron's ears turning red I couldn't help laughing Diary. Even though Hermione Granger is the smartest witch of our generation does not mean she knows everything, though if you tell her I said that I will burn you Diary. They are both so stupid when it comes to this kind of stuff… I would meddle (which I probably will do anyway) but right now I have more important stuff to do. I am now walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, yeah I know about time. My mother asks Harry if he wants anything to eat as I near the last ten steps. He says yes and I can hear him giving her a smile the muscles in his face stretching after a very long vacation. This summer Harry hadn't corresponded very often with Ron or from what I've heard from whispers, neither had Hermione. They were both worried about him; they were worried that he would think Cedric's death was his fault. Which I think is stupid because anyone can tell that he would blame himself for his death. Bloody hell a total stranger could guess that. It was strange that Hermione was still asleep she was normally up long before now; she was always the first person to greet Harry when he arrives. But she has been acting very strange, well at least strange for Hermione. I'm worried that she's…..**

That's when it happened, that's when I tripped over a pair of Ron's boot that were on the stairs. My diary tumbled from my hands and I heard the soft thump of it hitting the ground as I tumbled after it. When I finally stopped rolling I ended up at the bottom of the stairs my head on the floor my feet several steps up. I heard my mother say, "Ginerva Molly Weasley how many times have I told you not to write when you're walking down the steps!" My elbows felt like they had been attacked by a cheese grater, my head suddenly had a big headache. I hear a chuckle behind me and I turn to see Harry trying to cover his smile as I asked, "What exactly is so funny?" Harry didn't answer he just looked down at his plate. Getting up I ignored the small voice in my head congratulating myself for not blushing, I was to annoyed to listen to that voice. My mother told me to bring it down a few levels and to come over to her so she could heal the wounds. I walked over to my mother keeping my eyes on Harry as I repeated myself, "What exactly is so funny, Harry." I saw Fred glance over at my diary that sat totally discarded on the floor, and I couldn't help but smile thinking not even he would be that stupid as to pick it up. My mother pulled her wand away from my elbow telling me that I was fine and I could get off her counter now. Harry eyes had wandered on me as I walked across the room to sit down at the table with my brothers. I was still angry that Harry still hadn't told me what he was comparing me to but I decided to give him a break. No I'm not going easy on him I'm just looking at his face. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-lived has light bags under his eyes, and I can guarantee he hasn't been sleeping well. Then out of nowhere a voice came from the-boy-with-his-face-in-his-plate saying, "I said Jack and Jill. It's a muggle nursery rhythm." I nodded surprised that he had answered me. The twins began pestering Ron again about Hermione and I got to see in person how red his ears could get. Harry's eyes had returned to his plate and as much as I hate to admit it a bit of my father's muggle interest leaked out into me as I said, "what exactly does the nursery rhythm say.' I think Harry must have been really surprised that I hadn't started blushing, hell I was surprised too. He looked up at me his eyes big and green. And George's voice popped into my head, 'his eyes as green as freshly pickled frogs' but I ignored it. "…okay so it's basically just theses two kids go up this hill to get water one of them falls and the other one falls too." I nodded and once again my father's genes came out in me as I said, "Don't those nursery rhythms have like a song that goes along with it?" Then Harry looked like I had asked him to kill Voldemort with one of Fred and George's trick wands. I heard the stairs creak as Hermione walked down the steps overhearing my question she said, "Its called Jack and Jill and it goes like this" She walked over to me and sat down as George got up. Hermione sat next to me reaching over my plate to grab a piece of toast. "Jack and Jill went up the hill to catch a pail of water, Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after." I nodded listening intently but as soon as she was done I turned to face Harry saying, "You compared me to Jack?" Harry chuckled saying, "No actually I was comparing you to Jill but if you would rather be Jack I'm fine with that." I had picked up a piece of sausage and I was about to throw it at Harry when I heard George's yell, "AHHHH help I'm seeing horrible, horrible things! Ginny your diary is killer! Owww it burns" I turned around and saw George had his hand's covering his eyes, my diary now laid open on the floor at his feet. Though that isn't true at all because I'm pretty sure Dumbledore wouldn't use anything harmful on my diary. Fred got up going over to his twin saying, "What horrible things do you see brother?" George dropped his hands back to his waist his eyes filled with terror as he said three words that made everyone chuckle, "I saw SNAPE….naked! Ginny…your…diary…is…evil" Turning back to my plate I went back to eating my toast with a smirk on my face. Mom ushered George to the counter where the healer's guide was still out and open. Suddenly I felt eyes on me, and not the angry ones from my mother. I looked up and saw the green eyes of Harry Potter staring into mine. And then against every ounce of my will power I did the most evil thing, the one thing that went against rule on of Getting over Harry blushed. I blushed.

_A/N__ dunnn dunn dunnnnnnn! At least I think that's how you spell that. I know I am soooo late with this chapter I have had my friend give me a dead line. I work way better on dead lines, just incase you wanted to know. So the next chapter will be up by next Friday. And since it's late I added in a few more pages than my last chapter _


End file.
